


Framework: Saving Fitz Redux

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz remembers his true love, Fitzsimmons feels, Power Ranger inspired Armor, mentions of Persthshire, saving a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Fitz returns home (again) to someone waiting for him, Power Ranger inspired armor is thrown on and things get awesome.





	Framework: Saving Fitz Redux

**Author's Note:**

> this a reworking of Framework: Saving Fitz, after being so shocked at the end of the last episode, I had to improve on Saving Fitz, I wanted to make it a little more dramatic, I hope you enjoy this Director's cut of Framework: Saving Fitz

Framework: Saving Fitz redux

When I heard about what happened in Bermuda I was in disbelief, Fitz had shot and killed an innocent woman. I walked out of my room and walked toward the exit of the Playground.

“Kaden, where are you going?” Jemma asked stopping me dead in my tracks.

“I’m going to talk to him” I replied

“are you insane?” Jemma asked

“what’s insane is AIDA making Fitz kill an innocent woman”

“I know that, but this is dangerous, are you just going to just waltz right into the Triskelion and request a meeting with him?”

“no, I’ve found where he lives, I’ll approach him there”

“what if that doesn’t work?”

“I have a plan B; do you want in?” I asked

“yes, I’ll do anything to get him back.”

Washington DC

Leo Fitz AKA the Doctor was just getting home from a long day at work. When he walked into his apartment something didn’t feel right. He had been trained in combat so he didn’t need a gun for now.

“Hello Leo” I said as I stepped out of the shadows wearing my signature K10 jacket

“you’re supposed to be dead” he replied

“rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated” I replied

“well now they won’t be” Fitz said as he leaped with a punch that I easily blocked. We fought all through the apartment, things broke but we were so focused on each other we didn’t care.

“Leo, come to your senses AIDA made you kill an innocent woman, she had nothing to do with anything” I said

“Shut up” he replied as he kicked me, he tried to follow up with another kick but I caught his leg and he flipped over landing on his two feet.

We circled each other, Fitz took his morpher out of his pocket, while I took my own out. “Where’d you get that?” he asked

“we made this, both of us, it was a passion project we worked on during our free time, come on Leo remember” I pleaded

“Hydra power” and his armor formed around him, his suit came on first, it was white with a black chest plate, with a green Hydra logo in the center, then came his helmet, it was like the one he had in the real world, only in this world the visor was red.

“It’s Morphin time” I said and my own armor formed around me, it was green with a gold chest plate, and a blue SHIELD logo in the center. Then I fired up my jet boots and flew out the window shattering the glass. Sure, enough he was following me, everything was going according to plan. We traded blows in mid-air, this Fitz was a more visceral fighter than the real Fitz that was locked away somewhere in his head. Fitz always tried to avoid killing as much as he could, but with his mind the way it was in the framework that restraint was gone.

Fitz then punched me making me plummet down into the ruins of the Academy. I immediately got up and unsheathed my sword. Fitz landed (super hero landing) and unsheathed his own.  
“It is useless to resist, don’t make me kill you” Fitz said in a very sinister tone.

“really, you’re ripping off lines from one of greatest movie villains of all time” I said

“I figured it would be fitting” Fitz said as slashed and I blocked and our swords stayed locked and we were right in each other’s face.

“There is one thing you forgot about Vader” I pointed out as we continued fighting.

“What’s that?” he asked as our blades locked yet again

“he redeemed himself” I replied and we continued fighting. Whenever our swords would collide green and white sparks would shoot out. “don’t you remember when we would marathon Power Rangers on Netflix, where do you think we got the idea for the Dragon armor”

Fitz then broke my sword and kicked me into the wall of valor, I was down and I couldn’t move. He walked over to me, removing his helmet as he did so, I took my own off so I could look at him. Fitz held the blade over his head and said in a tone almost devoid of humanity, “oh, how the mighty have fallen” 

Before he could finish me, a voice yelled “Fitz stop” and he did, he looked around and Jemma stepped out of the shadows.

“who are you?” Fitz asked

“you know who I am, look inside yourself, remember me please.” Jemma said as tears came down her cheeks, “remember who you are, I know the man I love is still in there, please you have to remember, the cottage in Perthshire, the life we want, just you and me, focus on that.” 

Fitz dropped his sword, his head was in his hands, his armor powered down, he was on his knees struggling to remember. Jemma was at his side instantly, when he looked up at her, he kissed her immediately. When they parted, he said, “Jemma” and tears came down his cheeks “I’m so sorry, I’ve done horrible things”

“I don’t care about that Fitz” she said and they embraced.

I managed to get up and say, “good to have you back Fitz, now I’m sorry to break up the tearful reunion but we should go” 

And we left the Academy to return to the Playground.

Never the End…

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked this, was it better than the original? let me know in the comments below.


End file.
